


give me a hug, please

by adelfie



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, Cute Kids, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, i wanted to post a wholesome oneshot, they're soulmates let's be real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelfie/pseuds/adelfie
Summary: Renet breaks her arm and hopes for her best friend to come visit.
Relationships: Michelangelo & Renet Tilley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	give me a hug, please

**Author's Note:**

> I love the tmnt fandom and writing them as humans and more than that I love Mikey and Renet’s friendship and I seriously think they are the cutest and this is also really just soft and fluffy. <3
> 
> Inspired by tumblr prompt from this post:  
> [50 Ways To Say I Love You](https://deity-prompts.tumblr.com/post/623729364462387200/50-ways-to-say-i-love-you)

Renet could feel the meds taking effect shortly after the nurse left the hospital room. Her eyelids were getting heavy. She blinked a few times, trying to stay awake.

“Hi, sweet girl,” her mother said from her right.

“Hi, Mommy,” Renet said with a cheerful lilt. She was aiming to make her mom’s worry lines between her brows disappear, and they did (score!) after she joked, “They drugged me up, huh?”

“No!” Rose barked out a laugh. “Well, maybe a little. The pain meds are supposed to make you a little drowsy. Are you sleepy?”

Renet nodded, smiling when Rose brushed some hair out of her face, fingers cool against her warm forehead.

“Then sleep. It’s okay,” her mom started, but stopped as Renet vehemently shook her head, rattling her brain.

_Mikey promised he would sign my cast,_ danced on the tip of Renet’s tongue. _Yesterday he texted me he would come by._

Looking at the blank white cast her right arm was in, something inside Renet longed to see Mikey’s smile stretching across his freckled face, a joke at the ready just for her. She missed him, and didn’t want to fall asleep with that feeling. She almost said so to her mother. 

Oh, but that would be silly, right? Her mom wouldn’t understand if she said something as emotional and fluffy as _I can’t go to sleep because he promised me_. Promises didn’t mean much to Rose. She was a very action-oriented woman, as well as a big believer in not having expectations for other people. _No expectations equals no disappointment_ , and all that mumbo-jumbo.

“I-I don’t want to go to sleep, it’s the middle of the day,” Renet said instead, trying to appeal to her mom with reason.

“It’s okay, you need the extra rest, anyway,” Rose said. She was already getting up to pull the curtains shut. “Faster healing.”

“But I can’t!” Renet said, blinking fast and attempting to lean on her good arm to get into a more proper sitting position on the bed. “I mean. I don’t think I’m that sleepy.”

A yawn fought to escape, but she hid it in the crook of her elbow. When she lifted her head, her mom was looking at her strangely. Renet glanced at her phone from the little table next to her bed, with no new messages. 

She felt a little silly, finally. They hadn’t really finalized anything. The promise had just been a quick aside in the long audio message from Mikey (they were both sending each other audio clips since Renet couldn’t use all her fingers to text) that had been mostly about how he ranked the hot sauces at Mr. Murakami’s, so maybe Mikey wasn’t coming by at all today. Maybe he’d forgotten or gotten busy. Or if he was, maybe it was during the evening.

What was she doing, hoping that her friend would conveniently come by right _now?_ Why was she worried?

Renet glanced at her broken arm, and then she knew the reason. She didn’t want to wake up to see that Mikey had signed her cast while she was asleep, but she also didn’t want to wake up to a blank cast, either. A weird sense of homesickness thrummed in her chest. When had her best friend’s presence become as comforting as home for her?

“Tell me what you want to do, Renet,” Rose said, breaking into her thoughts gently. “Sleep or no sleep?”

Renet’s eyelids were drooping. “No sleep.”

She could hear her mother chuckling. “You’re not very convincing when you’re saying that with your eyes closed.”

“Hmm.”

“Okay, sweet girl. I think sleep is calling you despite your strange insistence to be up and about. Lie back down, okay?”

Renet felt her mom pulling up the blankets to her chin. Maybe it was that she was already falling into a sleepy haze that gave her the confidence (or maybe less fear) to say what she’d been too shy to say.

“But... what if Mikey comes and I miss him?”

And just as she pretty much predicted, her mother’s tone was a mix between a why-am-I-not-surprised sigh and i-should-have-guessed snort. 

“What a strange thing to worry about, Renet.”

“I want to talk to him and get him to sign my cast and hang out and eat tacos!”

“You can do all that after you wake up, silly goose. It’s not the end of the world to get a little shut-eye first,” Rose said candidly, yet not unkindly, as she dropped a kiss on Renet’s forehead. “Goodness knows why you’re such good friends with a boy in the first place.”

Now how ridiculous did _that_ sound?

“Mom, he’s not just a boy,” Renet muttered, sleep seconds away. “He’s, like, _Mikey_.”

There was a smile in her mom’s voice. “Uh-huh. Cute kid. I’ve seen him.”

Renet’s last words before her brain closed itself off for the nap were slurred together. “I just don’t want to miss him.”

And she slept.

And when she woke, the meds finally wearing off, her mother was speaking to someone out in the hallway, voice drifting. Renet turned her head and saw someone new by her bedside. She registered the golden curls, then the face full of freckles, then the look of surprise when he looked up from scrolling on his phone and finally the bright, dazzling smile as he realized she was awake.

“Guess what? You look like Sleeping Beauty when you sleep!” A short pause, a moment of reconsideration. “Well, you know, if Sleeping Beauty drooled.”

Renet wiped her mouth and giggled. “You’re like Prince Charming, but no charming part.”

“Hey!” Mikey choked out, and then they were both laughing. Slowly Renet sat up, her sides already hurting from the laughter, and the sheer joy that bubbled up in her chest at seeing her dear friend.

“When did you -?”

“Like, ten minutes ago,” Mikey said, shrugging with one shoulder and losing his smile as he picked at the arm of the plastic chair. “I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner. Had to wait for my ride here.” He gestured at his older brother Leo out in the hallway, talking to her mother.

“You came at just the right time,” Renet said quickly, reassuring. “I was afraid I’d miss you by sleeping. So like, look at that. We’re surfing on the same brain waves. Cowabunga, right?”

“Cowabunga,” Mikey said dutifully, grinning.

“How was school?” Renet asked, the new topic bursting into her mind with no warning.

“It was fine,” Mikey replied vaguely, but he ducked his head and with some ferocity began to pull at a loose plastic strand of the chair. His next words were quieter. “I missed you _all day_ , though.”

Renet just looked at him, and felt her heart swell. 

“So then, give me a hug please?” she blurted before she could think about how awkward she sounded. Mikey looked at her in surprise. With a blink, she added, “‘Cuz I missed you all day, too.”

Mikey smiled with every feature on his face, lighting up. He leaned in and wrapped his arms around Renet gently. And just like that, Renet felt the home she’d been missing before. She let her head rest on his shoulder. His hoodie would probably leave an impression on her cheek if she held it there for too long, but Renet found that she didn’t really mind.

Finally Mikey broke the comfortable silence.

“So like... can I sign your cast?”

Renet pulled away and raised her casted arm. Their mutual glee was palpable with her next words.

“You promised you would, didn’t you? This canvas is all yours!”

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](https://adelfie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
